Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) provide a variety of wagering games such as slot games, video poker games, roulette games, keno games and other types of games that are frequently offered at casinos and other locations for use by players. Play on EGMs typically involve a player placing a wager on outcomes of a primary game. On many such EGMs, secondary games or bonus rounds are also available after the player qualifies by attaining a certain winning combination or event on or related to the primary game. Once qualified, the player then enters the secondary game or bonus round where they are given an opportunity to win extra game credits, game tokens or other awards. In the case of ‘game credits’ that are awarded during base play or bonus play, the credits are typically added to a credit meter total on the EGM and provided to the player upon completion of a gaming session when the player “cashes out.”
Secondary games, often referred to as feature games, can also offer altered game play from the primary games, often referred to as base games, to enhance player enjoyment of the particular gaming system.
Also, in existing gaming systems, some players enjoy the use of their skill and mental reasoning in connection with the play of gaming systems. Such a use of skill is typically not found in feature game play.
In addition, in existing electronic gaming machines, the base game is a game separate and apart from the game played as a feature game.
The need exists for new gaming systems and alternative methods to provide feature games in gaming systems, and for a larger variety of types of feature games, in order to increase player enjoyment of two game play of both a base game and a feature game.
Thus, what is needed are improved systems, apparatus, and methods for two game play.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to increase player enjoyment of play of a gaming system having two games.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for skill and mental reasoning in connection with the play of gaming systems having two games, as for example, a base game and a feature game.
It is a further object of the present invention to cause interaction between the base game and the feature game so as to increase player enjoyment.
All references cited herein are incorporated in their entirety by reference.